I will always love you
by Mackenzie-Nicole-5.2.13
Summary: It was love at first site for Quinn and Finn. They thought that love was going to last... My own version of Glee starts in Freshman year.
1. Chapter 1: A new school A new life

**A/N: A new story! This is the first day of Freshman year. BTW this is my own version of Glee but it will sort of have the same story lines. Hope you enjoy it please review!**

* * *

**(Fabray Household six o'clock )**

_"Bring Bring Ching Ching Brinnng Chinng" _went Quinn's alarm at six o'clock, she groaned and rolled over "why is it going off at six?" she thought to herself and then remembered

"it's the first day of fucking Freshman year!" Quinn said and jumped out of her bed. Quinn got into the shower and sighed happily as the hot water covered her body. When Quinn got out of the shower she opened her closet doors and looked around.

"Let's see what am I going to wear today?" Quinn asked herself out loud "um... There that dress!" Quinn got dressed into a red dress with white polka a dots on it Quinn twirled around and looked in the mirror. Suddenly there was a knock at the door,

"Come in!" Olivia Fabray walked in and smiled

"You look lovely Lucy very-"

"Mom!" Quinn interrupted moodily "my name is not _Lucy_ it's Quinn remember Quinn _Lucy _Fabray!"

"Oh right yes, I'm sorry darling!" Olivia replied feeling guilty "Breakfrast is in ten minutes." she added before shutting the door.

Quinn sighed she suddenly felt nervous "what if they laugh at me that would be really upsetting and embarrassing I just have to remember I'm a Quinn not Lucy and then hopefully I will be fine." Quinn thought as she made her way down the stairs.

"Hi sweetheart!" Mark Fabray boomed as Quinn sat down,

"Hi daddy, where's Catherine?" Quinn asked looking around the room.

"ugh she still up stairs!" Mark answered looking annoyed "Catherine Mary Fabray get your butt down here!" From upstairs you could her the clink clank of her Cheerios trainers as she walked to the kitchen.

Sorry Dad I have to look my best because Senior year and like I wanna get head cheerleader!" Catherine said rolling her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady and speak properly." Mark shouted angerly

"Whatever!" Catherine muttered Quinn looked at the giant clock.

"Um Cath, What time does school start because it's seven twenty!" Quinn said looking at her older sister nervously,

"Oh shit, school starts in ten minutes let's go go go!" Catherine shouted and picked up Quinn abruptly.

"Catherine Mary Fabray Do not swear!" Mark shouted shaking his head "Have a good day Quinn be good!" he added softly,

"I love you girls be good." Olivia chirped after the two girls, they both waved and ran to Catherine's baby blue Mini and rushed to school.

* * *

**(ten minutes from Lima Airport)**

"We are ten minutes from Lima Airport please put your seat belts on, and thank you for choosing Canadian Airlines!" said the hostess' voice,

"Mom?" Finn asked looking over at Cristina

"Yes Finn!" Cristina replied looking at her son,

"Why are we moving to Lima?" Finn asked Cristina sighed her son was so forgetful sometimes,

"We are moving to Lima because I think it will be better for you and me and also there is memories of your father in Canada." Cristina answered her voice wobbling

"Oh yeah." Finn whispered looking down sadly.

Finn's father and Cristina's husband Ryan Hudson died in a horrible car accident one year ago and Finn and Cristina were very sad and devastated. 5 months later Cristina decided to move to Lima for a brand new start.

"We are about to land in Lima we hope you had a nice flight thank you!" the hotess' said. Finn gripped his mom's hand tight he hated take off and landing the most. Cristina looked at his son's nervous and worried face and gave him a sweet smile.

When they landed and went through passport control they headed to baggage claim.

"Here's my bags!" said Finn getting his little suitcase and his big suitcase. They waited ten minutes and then got Cristina's suitcases and then walked to arrival's and went to get a taxi.

"Where's the taxi place?" Cristina asked looking around the busy airport,

"There it is!" Finn quietly shouted pointing at a small sign saying** TAXI'S THIS WAY. **

"So where do you want to go?" said Fred the taxi man when they got in the taxi.

"33 Rock Street." Cristina answered.

"That's about half an hour away not that far." Fred said and started to drive.

The drive through some of Lima was pleasant they drove past McKinley High School.

"That's where you might go Finn." Cristina said pointing at the school. Finn looked out of his window and saw a girl about his age with blonde hair and hazel eyes with a red dress on with white polka dots, "She's pretty." Finn thought.

"Here's Rock Street!" Fred said five minutes later. Finn looked around the houses were small but they were brilliant for Finn and his mom.

"isn't it just brilliant Finn!" said Cristina as they walked inside there new house.

"Yes a new start!" Finn said from the top of the stairs.

"yes!" Cristina agreed nodding her head "A new start!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it tell me if I should keep going with this story! Please review! :p**


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner at the Hudson's

**A/N: Hi guys this chapter is set one month later. Thank you fuinnforever and Luvdiannagr for your awesome reviews!**

* * *

**(The Hudson Household 6:00 Sunday night)**

"Pow Pow Pow!" went Finn's Xbox as he killed zombies and monsters.

"Yes victorrrrrrrrryyyyy!" Finn yelled when he beat his highest ever score. Cristina walked into Finn's room and rolled her eyes at her teenage son,

"Finn... Finn..FINNN!" Cristina shouted,

Finn looked up "Yah Mom."

"The Fabray's are coming over any minute so I want you to be on your best behavior."

"Ok.., who are the Fabrays?" Finn asked

"Well I used to go to school with a lady called Olivia and she has a husband Mark he's very rich, they also have two daughters Catherine who's not coming today and Quinn."

"how old are Catherine and Quinn?" Finn asked now slightly interested,

"Um Catherine's turning eighteen this year and Quinn is the same age as you!" Cristina answered.

Finn smilied "Hopefully she's cute!" he thought to himself. Suddenly the doorbell rang Cristina ran down the stairs and opened the door,

"Hi Olivia!"

"Cristina, hi!" the to middle aged women hugged happily Cristina hugged Mark and looked at Quinn and smiled,

"you must be Quinn?" Cristina asked Quinn nodded shyly,

"And your... fourteen turning fifteen correct?" Cristina asked smiling Quinn nodded again but not as shyly.

"Hmm... Anyway come in!" Cristina said "Dinner's in an hour make your selves at home." Cristina brought them into the living room Olivia looked at a picture of Finn,

"Who's this handsome boy?"

"Oh that's my son Finn. He should be down here hold on, FINN COME DOWN THE FABRAYS ARE HERE!" Finn stumbled in lazily

"Hi you must be the _famous_ Fabrays that mom's been taking about!" Mark and Olivia laughed and nodded, Quinn just stared at Finn "He's cute." she thought Finn looked over at her and grinned "she's the girl with the red dress, she looks even more hot with denim on." Finn thought. The grownups started to talk about work and stuff, Finn began to feel awkward.

"You have a lovely house!" Quinn said looking around,

"I wouldn't say it's lovely, I think it's quite simple." Finn answered.

"Yes it's simple but lovely!" Quinn stated crossing her arm's,

"Your really lovely." Quinn raised her eyebrows " I mean.. I mean...umm your house is nice I mean probably nice, your also lovely.. And..and.." Finn sighed Quinn giggled

"Your quite lovely yourself Mr Hudson!" Quinn said poking Finn, they started poking each other playfully, Finn picked Quinn up and spun her around.

"Finn, Quinn dinner!" Cristina shouted,

"shall I escort you to dinner Miss Fabray?" Finn asked

"I shall be delighted Mr Hudson!" Finn held out his hand and led her start to her seat. Half way through dinner Quinn looked at Finn and Finn looked at her and winked grinning.

* * *

"Thank you for such a wonderful dinner!" Olivia said.

"Yes thank you Cristina, what do say Quinn?" Mark said looking at Quinn

"thank you Mrs Hudson, and thanks Finn for entertaining me!" Quinn grinned at Finn.

Finn nodded "I start at McKinley tomorrow so see ya there!

"ya see you there." Quinn smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter it's Finn's first day in the next chapter new characters! Please review. :p**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day of School for Finn

**A/N: thank you for the awesome reviews for the last chapter and the next few chapters is dedicated to Luvdianagr you rock! Thanks for reading this story everyone it means a lot to me.**

* * *

"Finn sweetie wake up!" Cristina shouted softly, her son looked so peaceful when he slept.

"It's six o'clock go away." Finn grumbled putting his head under his pillow.

"You have to get up Finn or you will be late for school." Cristina replied sighing tiredly,

"So I don't wanna go to school." Finn grumbled he was annoyed,

"Well if you don't want to go to school then I guess you will not see Quinn!"

"Quinn." Finn jumped out of bed excitedly. Cristina laughed and went downstairs. Finn got in the shower and got dressed in his pale blue shirt and jeans and his best white trainers. "I hope this impresses Quinn!" Finn thought to him self as his mum drove him to school.

* * *

**(Finn's POV)**

I began to feel nervous as mom pulled into the parking lot of William McKinley High School. I've heard bad things about it you apparently get slushed if your not 'cool' enough and you also get thrown in the dumpster!

"Finn have a nice day and good luck!" Mom said smiling at me,

"Thanks!" I replied as i got out of the car

"I love you Finny!" Mom shouted out the window

"Mom!" I said looking around hoping no heard mom.

There was a million people in the hall ways of McKinley there was a group of girls in red and white uniform. I had to find Principal Roberts office I knocked on a big woodopers or.

"Come in!" shouted a man, I stepped into the room and saw a man who I guess was Principal Roberts behind a wooden desk in front of me there was two chairs one of them had a boy about my age sitting in it the other was empty.

"Hello you must be Finn... Hudson?" Principal Roberts asked,

"Yes." I answered

"Oh well welcome to McKinley I'm Principal Roberts you've arrived just in time I was just telling Troy about Gym and football." Pricipal Roberts told me to sit down and said he will countiue

"We also have a very good cheerleading squad called the Cheerio's that's run by Coach Tess I don't think you will be interested in cheerleading will ya boys?" we both shook are heads "thought so!" he beamed. Principal Roberts is quite full of him self I thought, he went on and on about boring things but I listened anyway. Finally after half an hour we could go.

"Hi I'm Troy Higgins I'm starting freshman year." Troy said when we were walking down the hall.

"Hi I'm Finn Hudson I'm starting freshman year too!" I said smiling this guy seemed cool,

"Cool." he answered smiling back,

"Hey look." I said turning towards Troy "do ya wanna be friends?"

""Sure I like you Finn Hudson!"

"I like you to Troy Higgins!"

* * *

"Hey Finn you wanna get lunch?" Troy asked looking at me it was lunchbreak and I was looking for Quinn.

"Who are you looking for?" Troy ased.

"A friend!" I replied

"Who?"

"Her names Quinn Fabray!"

"Ooooooh Finny's got a girlfriend!"

"No I haven't she just a friend!" Troy didn't say anything but he did smirk.

We sat down for lunch. It was pizza and fries it was pretty decent actually I took some of Troys fries when he wasn't looking.

"that girl over there is... HEY! There my fries give them back!" Troy demanded. I laughed and gave him back on fry. Troy looked at me in the eyes,

"Can we be best friends Finn?" I grinned happily.

"Yes of course!" After lunch we had Math which was boring are teacher Ms. Davis is old and wrinkly and smells of wee. Then we had history with Mr Cambridge and Troy had Engilsh.

I figured out that the girls in red and white uniforms are Cheerios and they rule the school and head cheerleader and the quarterback are the most popular people in the school. Troy and me both agreed that we didn't really want to be popular.

At around two o'clock we had a school pep rally that started off with Principal Roberts moaning about money and stuff that sounded like "BLAH BLAH BLAH!" to me. Then Coach Tess came on the stage and said that the Cheerios are going to perform I liked there routine but the all looked the same and my head felt abit dizzy when I tried to count them. When they finished there routine everybody cheered and clapped loudly. Coach Tess then said that the head cheerleader was going to do a speech, I was interested about who it was going to be probably a senior or a junior.

But the head cheerleader wasn't a senior or a junior she was a Freshman.

It was Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**A/N: So what do ya think Finn's reaction will be to Quinn being head cheerleader? Find out in the next chapter... Again thank you Luvdianagr! **

**Remember dont forget to read and review! :op**

**PS. Sorry for any mistakes it's 3 o'clock in the morning!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Meeting in the Park

**A/N: Hi fuinnjas! Chapter 4! Again this is dedicated to Luvdianagr! :op**

* * *

**four o'clock Finn's POV**

I sighed, I just had got home from school and just did some algebra it was hard. I decided to tell my mom about the Quinn head cheerio situation.

"Hey mom!"

"yes!" mom answered,

"I have a problem."

"what is it sweetie?"

"well theres a cheerleading squad called the Cheerios and they are very popular along with the footballers and the quarterback and head cheerleader are the most popular in the school. I don't know who the quarterback is but guess how the headcheerleader is?"

"uh a senior?"

"it's Quinn!"

"really? Wow so I don't see what your problem is?"

"well I don't like people who are popular because they are mean to unpopular people and I didn't know Quinn liked cheerleading and I also did not know she wanted to be popular." Mom nodded "and I'm just saying that I dont really like her beinghead cheerleader!" I said breathing out.

"ok well you could call or meet up with her somwhere?" Mom said.

"that's a great idea mum thanks a bunch!" I said happily. I ran up the stairs and got my phone out.

**To: Quinn F. At: 4:36**

**Msg: hiya do ya wanna meet in the park by the pond in half an hour -Finn :op**

I sat on my bed and waited for a reply

* * *

**(A/N: Quinn's POV is set at four thirty not four thirty six)**

**Catherine's car four thirty Quinn's POV**

"You did a brilliant flip in Cheerio practise today Cath!" I said looking at Catherine.

"thanks sis, you did brilliant splits." I laughed Catherine laughed too when we stopped at a red light she looked at me.

"so what's going with you and Hudson?" she asked me.

"You mean Finn?" Catherine nodded "Oh were just friends!" the light turned green and Catherine drove on,

"would you like to be more then friends?" I blushed hiding my face.

"yes I would."

"ooooooohaoooooooh!"

"shut up I don't say that about you and Aaron!" I said grinning.

"well that's different were going out you and Finn aren't." my phone suddenly buzzed it was a text from Finn saying if he wants to meet at the park at five.

"whos it from what's it say?" my older sister shouted,

"it's a message from Finn he's asking if I want to meet him at the park should I meet him or not?" I asked nervous.

"of course i'll drive ya there!"

"okay!"

**To: Finn H. At: 4:45**

**Msg: it's a date -Qx **

_I sent feeling excited._**  
**

* * *

_(The park at five no ones POV)_

_Finn sat waiting at the pond in Lima park feeling nervous he had a major crush on Quinn and is afraid he'll say the wrong thing. Finn's also nervous because Quinn thinks it's a date when it's not. He saw in the distance a girl with a cheerios uniform on with her hair tyed up inn a tight ponytail the girl was coming torwards him. As she came closer she began to look like Quinn "cute as hell even if she is popular!" Finn thought to himself._

_" sorry I haven't had time to change I came here straight after Cheerio practise!" Quinn said looking apologetic._

_"it's okay i didn't know you were a Cheerio and head cheerleader." Finn said._

_"Yah I am." Quinn replied sitting on a bench " I applied to be a Cheerio thinking I wouldn't get in but obviously I did and then the head cheerleader transferred schools so coach choose me."_

_"do you like being popular?"_

_" sometimes I do sometimes I don't. I do when people look up to you and idol you but I don't when you have to be mean to someone or slushie someone completely innocent."_

_"so you don't like slushing or being mean to someone?"_

_"correct." Finn didn't feel angry with Quinn anymore._

_"so do you like McKinley?" Quinn asked Finn,_

_"yah it's cool. But the teachers are stupid besides my spainish teacher Mr Atwood he's nice."_

_"Oh ya Mr Atwood ya he's nice he also teaches glee club."_

_"You have a glee club here?" Quinn nodded "Cool I love singing." Finn laughed_

_Quinn and Finn talked and messed around for twenty more minutes. _

_"this afternoon has been fun thank you for inviting me!"_

_"your welcome thank you for coming!"_

_"your welcome!" Quinn replied giggling Finn sighed_

_"Look Quinn from the first day I met you I liked you and i couldn't stop thinking about I mean your so pretty, your fun to be with and your really nice, so Quinn Fabray will you ... Will you be my girlfriend!" Finn asked looking hopeful at Quinn._

_"Awwww Finn that is the sweetest thing ever but.." Quinn sighed " would you be interested in joining the football team?"_

_Finn frowned "no!" he answered._

_"we could date... But in private." Quinn said desperately. " I least I get to date her!" Finn thought. He smiled "yes we can date in private!" Quinn grinned her biggest grin every Finn did the same. Finn couldn't stop himself he pushed himself forward and gave Quinn a long kiss filled with both passion and love. Quinn kissed back._

_**Quinn's POV**_

_WOW! Wowy wow wow! Finn is such I great kiss I'm glad he asked me out wow._

**_Finn's POV_**

_I sooo have to get on the football team! Holy shit Quinn's a good kisser wowsa!_

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry if the text changed when I wrote the park scene I hope you don't mind. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Please review if you want you can PM me your ideas for future chapters. ;op**  
_


	5. Chapter 5: I Love You

**A/N: Hi people's, This chapter is set in Catherine's car!**

* * *

Quinn walked casually to her older sisters car feeling happy she had just kissed Finn Hudson and is his girlfriend. Quinn saw her sister had fallen asleep and decided to scare her. Quinn went to Catherine's door and looked at her for a second. "Aww she looks so peaceful when she's sleeping." Quinn thought.

"CATHERINE!" Quinn shouted at the top of her voice. Catherine looked at her,

"Holy shit Q, you bloody scared me!" Catherine grumbled glaring at Quinn.

"Caterine do not swear!" Quinn said in Mark Fabrays voice Catherine laughed. Quinn had got in the car and Catherine started to drive.

"Soooo how did it go Finn?"

"Well we talked a bit about being popular and stuff like that and then Finn asked me out"

"Oooh what did ya say?"

"I said yes but we have to date in private because of school and popularity."

"Quinn's got a boyfriend.. Hey your names rhyme Finn Quinn cute!"

"Finn Quinn ya they do rhyme cool! Oh ya did I mention that he kissed me?"

"Omg is he a good kisser he better be!"

"Yes he's a brilliant kisser!"

"Awwww Quinnie's in love." Quinn didnt reply she was daydreaming about Finn.

* * *

**(The Hudson Household 6:45)**

"So how did your meeting go with Fabray?" Troy asked Finn and Troy were on the phone.

"it went well I asked her out!" Finn said thinking about kissing Quinn.

"You what? Did she say yes?"

"Ya and I kissed her!"

"Holy cow! Is she a good kisser?"

"only the best."

"So tomorrow your gonna completely ignore me and kiss Fabray?"

"well we're kinda dating in private cause Quinn doesn't want her popularity to drop."

"Okay and how do you feel about dating Quinn in private?"

"Um I feel slightly upset but at least I get to date her!"

"true very true!"

"Troy i've been thinking do ya actually wanna join the football team so you can get a popular girlfriend?"

"um sure we could be like the coolest boys in school!"

"Yah!"

"Ok well see ya tomorrow Hudson!"

"See ya tomorrow Higgins!"

"bye."

"bye." Finn hung up and sat on his bed thinking about football tryouts. Suddenly his phone buzzed.

**To: Finn H. From: Quinn F. At: 6:55**

**Msg: Hey Finn I just realized something are names rhyme love you-Qx **

Finn smiled,

**To: Quinn F. From: Quinn F. At: 6:57**

**Msg: oh ya cute I love you loads- Finnx**

* * *

**(School the next day football tryouts 10:00)**

" I am Coach Nix and you are here for football tryouts. To get on the football team you have to show me what you can do. You have to take this very seriously boys and if you don't take this seriously then you will have to do ten laps around the field. Now today i will be testing you on your football skills not running skills football skills ok lets go!"

Coach Nix watched Finn carefully as he passed the ball to Troy.

"Good Hudson your holding the ball correctly and so are you Higgins well done!" Finn and Troy grinned at each other.

After an hour of training Coach Nix blew his whistle. "alright boys I've decided which player you are..." Coach Nix went through everyone besides three people Finn Troy and a boy named Kyle "right there is places left and there three of you so... Troy Higgins you are a linebacker congrats!" Troy grinned "And... Finn Hudson you are are new quarterback congrats!" Finn grinned and shook hands with Kyle and hugged Troy.

"Yes we did it!"

* * *

**(12:15 the hallway)**

Finn walked proudly through the halls of Mckinley with his football jacket on Troy walking next to him smiling.

"I have a dentist appointment see ya later!" Troy said sadly.

"Ok see ya!" Finn replied Troy walked through the sea of students disappearing. Finn went to Quinn's locker and put a note in:

_ Hi Quinn,_

_Meet in the music room at 12:30_

_Love Finnx_

Finn walked into the music room smiling. He took off his football jacket and hid it behind the seats. He sat down and waited for Quinn to arrive. Ten minutes later the music room door opened and Quinn strolled in with her Cheerios uniform on. She looked around the room and spotted Finn.

"Hi Finny I missed you!" Quinn said smiling sitting on Finn's lap.

"I missed you to baby." Finn replied kissing Quinn happily.

"I have a surprise for you Quinn!"

"What is it?" Finn reached behind the chair and got his football jacket Quinn grinned.

"Your on the football team yaah!" Quinn shouted happily and kissed Finn.

"Yup so now we can date publicly!"

"Yah!"

"And I'm the quarterback."

"really?"

"Yup!" Quinn gave Finn a passionate kiss.

"I love you Finn Hudson!" Quinn said

"I love you too Quinn Fabray!" Finn answered smiling

* * *

**A/N: What ya think? Reviews keep me writing! ;op**


	6. Chapter 6: I'll Stand By You

**A/N: Here's chapter 6.**

* * *

**FINN'S POV**

"So Quinn you wanna go to Breadstix with me tonight?" I asked. We were on the phone.

"Sure!"

"it could be a double date you, me, Troy and Jasmine!"

"that's a great idea!" Quinn replied sounding excited, Troy has recently got a girlfriend called Jasmine Reed who is on the Cheerios and also Quinn's best friend.

"Ok cool, you can text Jasmine and I can text Troy we can meet at.. seven!"

"cool I love you so much Finn!" Quinn said.

"I love you too Q." I replied smiling,

"Q?" Quinn asked,

"it's my new nickname for you Q."

"I like it!" I laughed

"Well i gotta go I have homework to do sorry."

"Ok remember to text Jasmine!"

"Remember to text Troy love you!"

"Love you see ya!"

"See ya!" I hung up and texted Troy. Then I got in the shower and got dressed in a Super Dry t-shirt and some denim shorts and flip flops.

"You look like your dressed for the beach Finn!" Mom said grinning,

"I'm going out." I stated and made my way towards the front door,

"where are you going?" mom asked,

"breadstix." I answered opening the front door.

"aaah, with Quinn."

"ya and Troy and his girlfriend Jasmine!"

"that's nice, who's picking you up?"

"Troy's older brother Aaron."

"alright see you later be back by ten."

"ok bye." I said not really listening,

"bye have fun!" mom shouted after me. Two minutes later Aaron's truck pulled up and I got in the car. Me and Troy talked about football and school and teachers until Aaron parked outside Breadstix.

"Alright guys i'll pick you up around ten ok remember-. Catherine?" Aaron said looking over at a baby blue mini two girls got out. They were Quinn and Jasmine!

"Quinn?"

"Jasmine?"

"Catherine?"

"Aaron? Hi!" a girl about eighteen shouted coming over to us smiling.

"Hi what are you doing here?" Aaron asked looking at Catherine.

"I'm dropping my little sister Quinn and her best friend Jasmine off for a date you?"

"Oh well I'm doing the exact same thing for my little brother Troy and his mate Finn."

"Funny!"

"Yeah..." Aaron trailed off then looked at all for of us. "oh you guys haven't met each other yet Troy this is Jas-"

"I know her already Aaron Jasmine's my girlfriend and Quinn's her best friend!" Aaron went red obviously embarrassed.

"and I know Quinn because she's my girlfriend." I added. Quinn nodded at me smiling.

"I don't we go inside and eat its cold." Catherine said. Quinn cuddled up to me,

"Hi." she whispered-

"Hi." I whispered back kissing Quinn's forehead.

* * *

**(An hour and fifty minutes later 9:50 Quinn's POV)**

Breadstix was awesome Me, Finn, Jasmine and Troy get along really well. We've decided to be a group of four at school. The food was surprisingly good, I had a chicken caesar salad, Jasmine had a salad with peppers olives tomatoes and avocado in it, Finn and Kyle both had burgers with fries. We all had ice cream from Dairy Cream afterwards. Me and Catherine got back at ten o'clock on the dot Dad was waiting for us.

"Your one time girls, Quinn brush your teeth and go to bed and Catherine do your homework please." Dad demanded sternly. I know he's strict and sometimes treats us like babies but were all used to it. Me and Catherine raced up the polished stairs, and I got in to bed and thought of Finn lying next to me his big arm safely around me my head on his chest. I went on thinking about Finn until I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**(The next day Monday still Quinn's POV)**

I walked into McKinley and saw Finn looking confused at his text book. I went up to him.

"Hi Finn you look confused."

"Hi." Finn kissed my lips before he continued speaking, "yes I am confused can you help me?"

"Sure what's up?"

"well we have a major Spanish test this afternoon." I nodded "and I um haven't studied for it."

"Finn you naughty boy what is your mother going to say?" I teased giggling Finn laughed uneasily "so will you help me study Q please come on be a good girlfriend Finn pleaded I giggled

"Hmmmm well i dont know... Maybe I will if you do me a favor?" I said grinning.

"Anything!" Finn gave me pleading eyes.

" sing a song for me... Tomorrow lunch time in the auditorium then I will help you study at lunch?"

"Done!" Me and Finn shook hands and the burst out laughing.

* * *

(Tomorrow at lunch time auditorium no ones POV)

"Hello Finn!" Quinn said as she walked in the auditorium and sat in the middle of the third row.

"Hello Quinn!" Finn replied.

"So what ya get on your Spanish test?" Quinn asked,

"B+ all thanks to you!" Finn said

"this song better be good I spent an hour and half studying not that I mind."

"Oh this good!" Finn said grinning he shut his eyes and began to sing:

Oh, why you look so sad?

Tears are in your eyes

Come on and come to me now

Don't be ashamed to cry

Let me see you through

'cause I've seen the dark side too

When the night falls on you

You don't know what to do

Nothing you confess

Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad

Don't hold it all inside

Come on and talk to me now

Hey, what you got to hide?

I get angry too

Well I'm a lot like you

When you're standing at the crossroads

Don't know which path to choose

Let me come along

'cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

Take me in into your darkest hour

And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you

And when...

When the night falls on you, baby

You're feeling all alone

You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

Take me in, into your darkest hour

And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

and I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

After Finn finished Quinn got up and kissed him passionately "That defiantly topped me helping you study thank you Finn your the bestest boyfriend

* * *

**A/N: Please review even though I havent got many reviews I'm hoping you will review sometime soon. :0)**


	7. Chapter 7: Fuinn Forever

**A/N: Hi I am happy because Jamber111 has reviewed, followed and favourated this story! Thanks Jamber111. This chapter sort of skips the rest of Freshman year.**

* * *

**(Finn's POV)**

Me and Quinn stayed boyfriend and girlfriend for the whole year. Even though boys hit on her daily but she would always come up to me and say "_Don't worry about them Finn there just jealous. Just remember I will always love you ok"_ I would say ok back and everything would be fine. Me and Troy love football we've won four games so far were playing the vestal cubs in the final next week! There a brilliant team but were obviously better well that's what me and Troy think. Did I tell you my mums got a boyfriend? Probably not, but she has a boyfriend called Alex. He's ok I suppose not a touch on my dad though.

* * *

**(next week the football Quinn's POV)**

I'm freezing like hell it's so cold even though it's the end of May. Suddenly music started to play and Finn ran out with is number five shirt on he was soon followed by Troy came running out in number ten then all the rest of the ran out and they got into there positions and Finn shouted "Hike!" and the game started and thats when we started are chants to cheer the team on.

At half time Finn came over to me and gave me a kiss,

"you look beautiful Q!" Finn whispered in my ear.

"thank you your doing a great job." I whispered back.

"thanks we're winning by ten points."

"that's good." finn nodded

"I'll see you after the game ok?"

"ok!" I nodded

"good, I love you Q."

"I love you too Finn." I replied kissing him again. Finn ran off to his team grinning.

I watched as time ticked away 15, 14, 13,12... I saw Finn running with the ball 10, 9.. He tacticlly doghed passed some of the other teams players 5, 4... Finn is nearly there he throws the ball 3, 2, it hits the touchdown line on 1! Everyone's celebrating me and Jasmine are doing are happy dance laughing. Suddenly a high pitched noise quieted everyone. Coach Nix stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Hello everbody I am McKinley Highs football coach, Coach Nix." Are football team cheered, "anyway, I am very proud of the boys and they did a brilliant job the other team Vestel Bears brilliant but we were just a little bit more brilliant. Thank you to everyone the players the cheerleaders and especailly you the people in the stands you must be freezing. I hope you enjoyed the game and I have one last thing to say... GO MCKINLEY TITANS WE RULE!" everyone cheered happily.

* * *

**(After the game and speech Finn's POV)**

We won the game! By ten points it was so easy. I made my way over to Quinn who's sat on the almost deserted bleachers, I sat down next to her tiredly.

"Hi Finn congrats!" Quinn said and handed something in an envelope I opened there was a piece of paper that said:

To. My best boyfriend Finn,

First of all sorry that this is scruffy I just got the piece of paper from my bag. Second of all Congratulations on winning the game you seriously deserved it. Now you know how people when there boyfriend and girlfriend that they mash up there names together? Well I thought we could have one we can be called ... FUINN?

I love you loads and loads

-Qx

"Aww thank you Quinn I love the card." I said hugging her.

"it's not a card it's a piece of paper Quinn mumbled.

"well to me it's a card because my beautiful girlfriend made it." Quinn looked at me and grinned. I kissed her slowly and passionately for two minutes until we broke away.

"So do you like the name fuinn?" Quinn asked.

"I love it!" I answered.

"FUINN FOREVER!" we both shouted hugging.

* * *

**A/N: hi guys I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if the letter doesn't make sense. And sorry if I got the football game wrong I don't really watch football so I don't know about it! Please read and review it makes me happy! :op :op**


	8. Chapter 8: Summer Holiday

**A/N: Ola people's! Here's chapter eight.**

* * *

"Brinnnnnng!" went the McKinleyHigh School bell signiling it was the end of school. Hundreds of students filled the hallways as they tried to get to there lockers.

"Hey man!" Finn shouted looking at Troy.

"Hey! Where's Jasmine and Quinn?" Troy asked

"I don't know."

"Hey boy's!" shouted two girl voices.

"Hi Q, Hi Jas!" both of the boys answered.

"we have finally finished Freshman year horray!" Quinn shouted they all laughed.

"so where are we meeting Catherine and Aaron?" Jasmine asked.

"we are meeting them at Dairy Queen in like ten minutes so let's goooo!" Troy shouted running out of the school Jasmine ran after him laughing, Finn an Quinn walked slowly with there arms around each other,

"Are you ready to go to Florida Quinn?" Finn asked excitedly

"Uhh ya of course!" Quinn answered grinning. For three weeks Finn, Quinn Troy Jasmine, Catherine and Aaron were going to Florida they are all really excited.

"Come on you guys!" Troy shouted. Finn and Quinn ran to Troy and Jasmine.

* * *

**(On the plane to Florida 6:45)**

"I hate going on plane's Quinn they creep me out!" Finn said gripping Quinns hand tight. Finn and Quinn were sat in a two seater Troy and Jasmine were seating six seats along from them and Aaron and Catherine were sat near the front of the plane.

"oh grow up dude!" Troy shouted across to Finn rolling his eyes while Jasmine giggled.

"aww poor Finny I'll look after you." Quinn said smiling and kissed Finn happily

"I love you Finn!"

"I love you too Quinn!"

* * *

**(The next day in Florida)**

"Jas! Wake up!" Quinn said shaking Jasmine.

"What time is it Q?" Jasmine mumbled.

"ten o'clock."

"What ten o'clock?"

"Yup!"

"I better get in the shower!" Jasmine jumped out of bed and ran into the shower.

"be quick we're meeting Finn and Troy at breakfrast in half an hour!"

"what about Catherine an Aaron?"

"they're going shopping I think."

"oh ok." Jasmine got out of the shower and got dressed,

"ok let's go!" Quinn said grinning. They made there way to the breakfast hall.

"can you see them?" Quinn asked looking around,

"um... There! There they are!" Jasmine said pointing to a table in the very corner. The girls made there way to the table.

"oh hey guys nice of you to turn up!" Troy said rolling his eyes.

"the.. scrambled... egg... delicous!" Finn said with his mouth full, Quinn giggled and kissed Finn happily. After the girls got food and sat were sat down Troy asked,

"so what are we doing today?"

"um well me and Quinn are gonna go to the beach." Finn answered,

"Troy do you wanna check out the pool here or..." Jasmine asked,

"sure sounds good."

"ok we can meet back here at six." everyone nodded.

* * *

**(The Beach twelve o'clock)**

"can you come in the water now?" Quinn asked Finn who was lying on a towel.

"not right now because i'm chilling." Finn replied.

"then when are you gonna be done chilling?"

"uh three or four hours."

"please come in the water now!" Quinn begged.

Finn looked at her chuckling slightly "No Quinnie you're gonna have to wait." Quinn pouted and crossed her arms. Finn chuckled again and shut his eyes sighing. Quinn grabbed a plastic toy bucket and put water in it, Quinn looked at Finn sleeping. She shook her head and poured the cold sea water all over Finn, Quinn stepped back and waited for Finn's reaction. His eyes shot up and he stood up a little angry.

"Oh your gonna so get it Fabray!" Finn shouted. Finn chased Quinn into the water and pulled her down and he started tickling her belly Quinn was really ticklish.

"Stop... Tickling meeee... Finn pleaseeeee!" Quinn managed to say while she was laughing hysterically.

"Not until you surrender." Finn replied grinning.

"I... Surrrrrrenderrrr." Quinn shouted. Finn put her down.

"love ya!"

"love ya back!"

* * *

**(At the pool twelve forty Jasmine's POV)**

I sat on the side the pool watching my 'boyfriend' Troy flirt with this girl Tiffany. I thought Troy was different not like other boys are age who flirt with girls and cheat on there girlfriends. But like the boys how care about there girlfriends and don't cheat or flirt with other girls. I wish I had a boyfriend like Quinn's... My thoughts were inturupted by someone swimming towards me. The boy sat next to me, he looked at me and smiled.

"Hi my names Kirt Hummel." Kurt Hummel said.

"Hi well my names Jasmine Read." I replied.

"Ooooh Jasmine that's a beautiful name." Kurt said excitedly I looked at him smiling.

"Awwww thanks no ones every said that about my name before." I said blushing.

Kurt looked at me shocked, "No ones every said your name is beautiful!"

"Nope not even my boyfriend." I said frowning.

"Which ones your boyfriend?" Kurt asked me,

"that one right there." I said pointing to Troy who was still talking to that girl Tiffany.

"He's cute." Kurt stated. I looked at Kurt shocked.

"oh sorry I forgot to mention that I'm gay!" Kurt said.

"Really? My brothers gay he's seventeen."

"Is he openly gay?" Kurt asked.

"Yes."

"wouldn't he get bullied cause at my school I do."

"No he doesn't get bullied."

"what, how?" Kurt asked obviously shocked I laughed.

"Well are Principal said we shouldn't bully gay people or lesbian people which I don't bully them by the way. Anyway are Principal said we are not aloud to do anything to the gay or lesbian people at are school and if we did then we would get expelled!"

"That is really good-" suddenly kurt dad said he had to go.

"sorry I'll see you soon bye."

"bye." I said waving. After Kurt left I watched Troy and Tiffany lean in they started kissing. From her I could see it getting pretty heated. I ran towards them and broke them apart.

"what the fuck- oh shit Jasmine I'm sorry Tiff made me she did I promise and-"

"Tiff? I can't belive you cheated on me Troy were done." I ran away crying I heard Troy calling after me but I ignored him. I ran straight to are hotel room and cried.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if you wanted more Fuinn but I just wanted to add some Jasmine/Troy drama! Hope you liked it. Sorry for any spelling/puncation mistakes its 4 in the morning! Please review it makes me very happy! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9: Karoke Night

**a/n: Yoc this is chapter 9!**

* * *

**(Two weeks later Finn's POV)**

The rest of are holiday in Florida was bad because Troy and Jasmine had a lot of arguments and then Troy slapped Jasmine. Me and Quinn just stood there because we didn't know what to do. It's are last night here in Florida and all of us are going out to eat.

"Come on Troy. We are gonna be late!" i shouted feeling angry.

"who cares Finn." Troy snapped, he came out of the bathroom.

"I don't even want to go to this dinner thing. Is Jasmine gonna be there?" Troy grumbled.

"Yes she is obviously gonna be there." I replied, Troy groaned and moaned.

"Jasmine is so annoying and whiney." Troy grumbled I stared at him.

"And so are you." I replied and walked to dinner

* * *

"Hi Finny!" Quinn said excitedly,

"Hi Quinnie." I replied kissing Quinn on the lips,

"Uh hello your forgetting about me." Jasmine said pointing at herself.

"Oh sorry I forgot about you." I said rolling my eyes. Quinn gasped.

"who could forget Jasmine?" we all laughed.

"where's Troy?" Quinn asked I sighed "he's not bothered to come." Jasmine shook her head "typical."

The rest of dinner we laughed, talked and ate food. After dinner we went to karaoke,

"Hey Q do you wanna have a go?" I asked her, Quinn looked at me and smiled.

"Sure let's do it!"

I love singing. When I was about nine or ten mom had a boyfriend called Bob. Bob used to mow are lawn for us and while he mowed he would sing and I sang along with him it was great fun. Then one day we saw his truck drive passed it had a lady in it. Mom was so upset.

"Finn were next after Jasmine." Quinn said I nodded. I watched as Jasmine stepped onto the stage.

"Hi I'm Jasmine Read." she said and began to sing:

know I can't take one more step towards you

Cause all that's waiting is regret

And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore

You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live half alive

And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are

Running 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are

I hear you're asking all around

If I am anywhere to be found

But I have grown too strong

To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive

And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are

Running 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are

And it took so long just to feel alright

Remember how to put back the light in my eyes

I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed

Cause you broke all your promises

And now you're back

You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are

Running 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are

Running 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you?

Everyone clapped Jasmine walked off the stage and sat down.

"That was amazing Jas!" Quinn said smiling she hugged Jasmine

"Yah Jas you've got talent." I said high fiving her.

"thanks you guys."

"And up next we have Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray from Lima Ohio." announced the DJ. Everyone cheered loudly. Me and Quinn stepped onto the stage we began to sing:

FINN:

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back

QUINN:

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest

And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention

I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

BOTH:

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and then you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing

We're just one big family

And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm sure

There's no need to complicate, our time is short

This is our fate, I'm yours

BOTH:

D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do

But do you want to come on

FINN:

Scooch on over closer dear

And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer

QUINN:

But my breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and I laughed

BOTH:

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons

It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

(I won't hesitate)

Open up your mind and see like me

(No more, no more)

Open up your plans and man you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours

(It cannot wait, I'm sure)

So please don't, please don't, please don't

(There's no need to complicate)

There's no need to complicate

(Our time is short)

'Cause our time is short

(This is our fate)

This is, this is, this is our fate

I'm yours!

I smiled at Quinn and she smiled back. We made are way back to Jasmine who looked shocked.

"You both are brilliant at singing and you sound good together!" Quinn blushed and I hid my face.

"thanks Jas!" Quinn said sitting down a nodded thank you to her and sat down to.

* * *

**A/N: So what do ya think? I love to see your reviews!**

**Songs used:**

**Jar of Heart's- Christina Perri.**

**I'm Your's- Jason Marz**


	10. Chapter 10: A 'friendly' talk with Quinn

**A/N: here's chapter 10 **

* * *

Finn and Quinn had spent the rest of the summer together, they were still going strong. They were both very happy and wished the summer wouldn't end.

* * *

**Monday 7th September the first day of school**

"Finn wake up sweetie it's the first day of school!" Cristina said sweetly. Patting Finn's limp arm,

"Hi Mom what time is it?" Finn asked sitting up. Cristina looked at her watch.

"six thrity breakfrast is in half an hour ok?"

"okay." Finn sighed it was the start of the year. Sophomore year. Apparently you get more homework and there are strict teachers. "I'm not gonna enjoy this year." Finn thought to himself as he got up.

An hour later Finn's Mom's car pulled into the car park,

"bye mom!"

"bye honey have nice day. Stay out of trouble!"

**Finn'S POV**

"I'll try." I replied chuckling, he walked into the already crowded hallway. That wierd kid Jacob was going round interviewing people I personally think he is strange. I went to my locker and opened it there was a note it read:

Finn

Join the Celibacy Club.

I love ya Qx

Ok, I does Quinn want me to join the stupid celibacy club anyway? I mean I don't even beleive in the 'sex before marriage' thing. She better have a could reason.

I shut my locker and saw Jasmine looking at me her eyes were all red and puffy.

"Hey Jas, what's wrong?"

"oh hi Finn.. Well Q said she doesn't wanna be my friend any more because I quit the stupid Cheerio's." Jasmine answered gulping.

"why wouldn't she want to be your friend just because you quit the Cheerios?" I asked confused.

"because Im not popular any more and she said she's only friends with popular people." Jasmine replied. I felt angry at Quinn. When has she ever thought about popularity?

"I wanna go talk to her where is-" Suddenly the bell started ringing.

"I'll meet you here after first period okay?" I said Jasmine nodded smiling.

* * *

"Okay where's Quinn?" I asked looking around Jasmine pointed to the gym,

"there she is." I looked over and saw her with a group of Cheerios and jocks.

"do ya wanna come with me?" I asked Jasmine shook her head.

"No thanks I have studying to do." Jasmine hugged me and walked off. I entered the gym and walked over to Quinn. She looked up frowning,

"Uh hello we are trying to have a- oh hi Finn how are you?" Quinn asked changing her tone of voice.

"hi Q can I talk to you- alone?" Quinn rolled her eyes slightly before saying,

"sure."

"so why did you dump Jasmine?" I asked.

"Jasmine who?" Quinn asked.

"Jasmine Read your ex best friend."

"oh her. I didn't dump her I just didn't want to be her friend anymore."

"why."

"because she quit Cheerio's and isn't popular any more duh!" Quinn answered rolling her eyes.

"why do care about popularity all of a sudden?"

"what do you mean all of a sudden?"

"Like in Freshman year you didn't care about popularity at all and now this year you do."

"because it's Sophomore year Finn last year was getting popular. This year is about staying popular." Quinn replied tightening her already tight ponytail.

"So that doesn't mean you have to ditch your best friend do you?" Quinn rolled her eyes again. It was beginning to annoy the crap out of me.

"ugh you don't get it. I'm not gonna explain it to you because your obviously to dumb to understand!"

"Quinn that's offensive!" I said hurt.

"oh boo who Finn get over it. why don't you join the stupid glee club or something?" Quinn shouted and with that she marched off back to her friends.

I sat there for awhile. Thinking that joining the glee club might be a good idea.

* * *

**A/N: So what ya think I'm not getting many reviews so please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Auditioning For Glee Club

**A/N: Thanks guys for reviewing this story! Here's chapter 11!**

* * *

**(The same day at Finn's House Finn's POV)**

"Your WHAT?" Quinn shouted loudly. She looked really angry.

"I said I am joining glee club." I replied calmly. Quinn stared at me.

"Why do you wanna join stupid old glee club anyway?"

"I wanna join glee club because I like singing."

"What about are popularity?"

"What about it?" Quinn clenched her fist's.

"Finn. If you join glee club we will be bottom of the social pyramid , and you don't wanna be at the bottom of the social pyramid do you? Quinn demanded.

"No I don't wanna be at the bottom of the social pyramid." I answered. I didn't know what a social pyramid is.

"okay so your not joining glee club?" Quinn asked.

"oh of course I'm joining glee club."

"What you just said that you didn't wanna be bottom of the social pyramid!" Quinn shouted. I looked at Quinn,

"I don't even know what a social pyramid is." Quinn looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"let's just say if you were at the bottom of the social pyramid like the glee club you will get slushy facials everyday."

I thought about it. I didn't want to be slushied everyday, but I do love singing and the glee club seems fun. I am also the quarterback so I can easily avoid the slushy facials.

"I still wanna join glee club Quinn." I stated. Quinn looked at me.

"well have fun singing show tunes Finn and remember don't come crying to me when you get slushied for the first time!" Quinn snapped. She picked up her Cheerio's bag and stormed out the house.

I decided to worry about Quinn later and focus on what song im gonna do for the audition.

* * *

**(The next day in the auditorium Mr Schue's POV) **

I sighed looking down at the audition list there was seven names on it:

1. Mia Berry

2. Daniel Foster

3. Bryony Davis

4. Michael Webb

5. Alyssa Campbell

6. Finn Hudson

7. Jasmine Read

I sent Mia in. She was brilliant and was hitting all the high notes. Everyone else was good to. Finn Hudson came in smiling.

"Hello Finn!"

"Hi!"

"What are you gonna sing?"

"the man who can't be moved."

"Brilliant song good luck off you go!"

Finn took a deep breath and began to sing

Going Back to the corner where I first saw you

Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move

Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand

Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am? "

Some try to hand me money, they don't understand

I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man

I know it makes no sense but what else can I do

How can I move on when I'm still in love with you

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be

Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet

And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

So I'm not moving, I'm not moving

Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"

I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"

Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows

If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go

_[Chorus:]_

'Cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be

Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet

And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street

So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,

I'm not moving, I'm not moving

People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl

There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world

Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved

Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news

And you'll come running to the corner

'Cause you'll know it's just for you

I'm the man who can't be moved

_[Chorus 2x]_

Going back to the corner where I first saw you

Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move.

"Wow that was amazing Finn thank you!" I watched Finn as he walked off the stage, once he was out of ear shot I said,

"he can defiantly join glee club."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review! =-p**


	12. Chapter 12: A Good Afternoon

**A/N: Hi fuinnja ninjas! **

** Thanks so much coolhan08 and Fuinn13 for your supportive and brilliant reviews! This chapter is on the shorter side but anyway here you go! ****;0)**

* * *

**(At Quinn's locker)**

Finn walked up to Quinn's locker and shut it. Quinn turned around looking surprised but then she grinned.

"Hi Quinn." Finn said.

"Hi Finn!" Quinn kissed Finn lightly on the cheek. Finn grinned. "At least she's not being a bitch." Finn thought to himself.

"Quinn I auditioned for glee club on Friday and.. I got in." Finn said waiting for Quinn to start shouting at him, but to his surprise she didn't.

"that's great Finn I'm sooooooo proud of you well done!" Quinn shouted excitedly.

Finn was shocked was this really the girl that was shouting at him four days ago about popularity and the glee club.

"just four days ago you were giving me a lecture about popularity and you were trying to get me to not join glee club." Quinn grinned,

"Over the weekend I thought about it. Your aloud to do what you want not what I tell you to do."

"So.. your cool with me joining the glee club?" Finn asked.

"Yup I'm cool with you joining glee club and I'm a hundred percent behind anything else you decide to do." Quinn replied nodding her head reassuringly. Finn pulled Quinn into a deep kiss Quinn kissed back happily. They pulled away and laughed. Finn put his arm around Quinn. They began to walk out the school doors.

"So Quinn I was thinking. Do you want to go to a movie tonight?" Finn asked.

"Sure. What movie do ya wanna see?" Quinn asked looking up at Finn.

"um I was thinking we could see Snow White and the Huntsman?"

"Oh I saw the trailer for that it looks good." Quinn replied. Finn nodded.

"So we'll go to see the movie and afterwards we can go to Breadstix." Finn said looking at his phone.

"it sound like a date." Quinn said.

"do you realise that this only are second date?"

"really?" asked Quinn she was surprised.

"yah really!" Finn replied his eyebrows raised slightly.

"wow we don't get out much do we?" Quinn asked laughing.

Finn chuckled. "Yah!" Finn's phone suddenly buzzed. Finn looked at the text and sighed.

"Quinn I'm really sorry but I have to go. My mom is locked out." Finn said looking at Quinn apologetically.

"It's okay Finn I understand."

"I'll pick you up around six ok?"

"Alright. I love you!" Quinn said and kissed Finn happily. Finn waved good bye and walked off. Quinn walked down the road looking at her phone. Suddenly she got a text from her sister.

**To: Q At: 4:35PM From: Catherine **

**Msg:**

**Hi Little Sis! How r u? I hope ur staying out of trouble! ;op Haha anyway guess what! Aaron proposed to me yesterday I said yes! I'm engaged. I want you to be a bridesmaid. What do ya think? ****Love ya! Cath!**

Quinn text back feeling excited.

**To: Cath At: 4:46PM From: Quinn**

**Msg:**

**OMG! CONGRATS SIS! I'm so happy for u and Aaron. I would love to be a bridesmaid! I am doing gr8. How r u? Love ya Q**

Quinn opened her front door and grinned happily. She was going to be a bridesmaid at her big sisters wedding! Quinn ran up the stairs to get ready for her date with Finn.

* * *

**A/N: So what do ya think? The next chapter will be their date. I will probably update next week! Remember reviews make me super happy! Thanks! :0p**


	13. Chapter 13: Are Second Date

**a/n: Hey fuinn lovers I am finally updating he he! Who is loving season 4? I defiantly am! I just wish that Finn and Quinn will magically meet up and get together... Sorry i'm just thinking about stuff that will never happen in like a million years! Huh.. Anyway I'll stop my pointless rambling and let you read this story! Please Pretty Please Review! **

* * *

Finn ran down the stairs he was wearing a smart white shirt with jeans and black Nike sneakers. Finn looked at his watch it read _5:20PM. _He had to leave at five forty to pick up Quinn. They where going out to the movies and then Breadstix. Finn was nervous in case Quinn got bored or if he said something stupid. His Mom's boyfriend Josh came through the front door looking angry. Finn's step sister Naomi trailed behind him rolling her eyes.

"but daddy I wanna go ice skating with Melanie!" whined the six year old.

"I said no your not going ice skating with Melanie!" Josh sternly answered.

"why?" Naomi pestered. Josh sighed.

"Naomi Megan Foster I have told you before. If I don't know the girls parents then you can't go places with them!" Naomi suddenly sat on the floor and started screaming loudly Finn watched amused.

"Hiya Finn!"

"Yo Josh!" Finn and Josh were good friends but Josh could never replace Finn's Father.

"so where are you off too then?"

"I'm going on a date with Quinn!" Naomi stopped screaming and looked at Finn her eyebrows raised.

"the popular head cheerleader Quinn Fabray?"

"Yah!"

"She likes you?" Naomi asked looking surprised.

"yes she loves me!"

"what does she see in you? Your so not her type! Quinn can do so much better!" Naomi shook her head and rolled her eyes and ran up the stairs slamming her bedroom door behind her.

"ignore her she's just trying to wind you up!" Josh said smiling slightly

"I will ignore her!" Finn answered laughing.

"Anyway have good time with Quinn when do you have to go and pick her up?" Josh asked.

"uh... Like right now!" Finn said grinning.

"oh right well have fun bye."

"bye!" Finn replied and ran out the door and drove to Quinn's house. Finn pulled into the driveway. He went to the front door running his fingers through his hair.

* * *

"that movie was brilliant!" Finn shouted excitedly.

"agreed thanks Finn for taking me out." Quinn said smiling sweetly. She was wearing a red dress with a blue belt in the middle.

"your so welcome Quinn I love you. Now let's go to Breadstix I'm starving!" Finn kissed Quinn on the lips and Quinn kissed back. They both pulled away smiling.

"hi welcome to breadstix i'm Tessa can I take your order?" Tessa asked.

"uh... can I have a cheese burger with French fries please?" Finn asked.

"of course you can and for you madam?"

"I'll have a Caesar salad thanks!" Quinn replied.

"Okay I'll get those out as soon as possible!" Tessa said.

"so Finn are you still best friends with Troy?" Quinn asked Finn sighed.

"I'm not sure I haven't seen him at school but I don't really wanna be his friend anymore."

"why?" Quinn asked.

"because when we where on holiday he was flirting with girls and he's sorta changed into a badass ya know?"

"ya." Quinn replied.

"I feel kinda sorry for Jasmine she doesn't have any friends." Finn said eyeing Quinn she looked at him guilty.

"Here's your food enjoy!" Tessa giving Finn and Quinn their food. They began to eat happily.

"this is so good!" Finn said with his mouthful.

"I always have caesar salad it's my absolute fav!" Quinn said.

"Quinn."

"ya?"

"Why don't you make friends with Jasmine again. I mean you guys got a long so good together." Finn said. Quinn stayed silent for some minutes before saying,

"okay i'll apologise to her on Monday and then we will hopefully be friends again!"

"Hopefully ya!"

Finn and Quinn walked out of the restaurant hand in hand happily.

"what time do you have to be home?" Finn asked.

"eleven thirty!"

Finn looked it his watch it read _11:15._

"It's eleven fifteen and it takes about sixteen or twenty minutes depending on traffic to get to your house so we are pushed for time so lets go!"

Finn drove to Quinn's house, fortunately there was no traffic so they got there quickly.

"Here you are!" Finn said opening the door for Quinn.

"Thank you." Quinn replied.

"we have two minutes to spare." Finn said Quinn laughed.

"Finn I've had the best time thank you!"

"I've had the best time to! I love you so much Quinn!"

"I love you too!"

"okay then see you at school bye."

"bye."

Quinn pulled Finn into a deep passionate kiss. They pulled away and Quinn ran inside the house with the hugest grin Finn had ever seen on her face.

* * *

**a/n: I hope this chapter was okay I hope it wasn't boring! I just posted a new fuinn story called An Unexpected Surprise check it out! Remember to R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14: Glee Club and A Break Up

**A/N: Hi I'm finally updating sorry its taken me so long! I'm pregnant and I have school so I have a very busy life! Anyway here's chapter fourteen:**

* * *

Finn woke up with huge grin on his face. He was starting glee club today and he was really excited. He flung on a McKinley High t-shirt and a pair of jeans. And ran down the stairs. Naomi frowned at him.

"hi stinky winky." she hissed.

"hi fat pig." Finn hissed back Naomi gasped and kicked Finn. They started a wrestling match on the floor. Until Cristina came in and separated them.

"Aw Cristina I was just about to win." Naomi whined.

"Correction I was about to win." Finn replied. He went into the kitchen and got some Fruit Loops. His phone buzzed. It was a text from Quinn.

**To: Finn. From: Quinn. Time: 7:01.**

**Msg: Hey Finny. I hope your first day at glee club goes well. I'm gonna be at a doctors appointment until lunch so I'll see you soon. Meet me at the bleachers at twelve ten OK? **

**To: Quinn. From: Finn. At: 7:06.**

**Msg: Aww thanks Qxx :) okay i'll see you there!**

* * *

"so you excited about glee club?" Jasmine asked cheerily as they walked to glee club.

"ya I'm excited you?" Finn asked Jasmine nodded her head and they walked in a comfortable silence.

They walked in and sat down next to a loud Junior called Mia. A few minutes later two sophomores walked in called Daniel and Alyssa they sat at the back. Finally two Freshmen walked shyly in called Micheal and Bryony. They were shortly followed by Mr Shucester.

"hello everybody! I'm Mr Shucester and I'm very happy you all turned up." Mr Schue said smiling a little.

"Right well I was thinking we could start off with group number. Does anyone have any suggestions?" Mr Schue asked looking around the room. Mia's hand shoot up.

"I was thinking we could do Don't Stop Belevin' by Journey?" Mia asked. Mr Schuester nodded. He have out the sheets of paper and the club began to sing:

FINN:

Just a small town girl

Livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

JASMINE:

Just a city boy

Born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

DANIEL AND ALYSSA:

A singer in a smokey room

The smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on

ALL:

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searchin' in the night

Streetlight, people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin' somewhere in the night

MICHAEL:

Workin' hard to get my fill

BRYONY

Everybody wants a thrill

BOTH:

Payin' anythin' to roll the dice

Just one more time

MIA:

Some will win, some will lose

Some are born to sing the blues

And now the movie never ends

ALL:

It goes on and on and on and on

ALL:

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searchin' in the night

Streetlight, people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin' somewhere in the night

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight, people

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight, people

Don't stop!

"Wow guys that was brilliant well done I'm so proud of you. I'll see you next Tuesday goodbye!" Mr Schcuester said. Everyone went their separate ways. Finn grabbed his packed lunch out of his locker and ran to the bleachers. He sat on the top and waited for Quinn.

Finn sighed as he looked at his watch it read 12:45. His next class was at one. Finn decided to go look for Quinn. He got off the bleachers and went inside. Finn walked down the nearly empty hall way. He walked past the janitors closet where he heard voices, two voices coming from inside. He pressed his ear against the door and listened.

"come on baby lets bunk off school and go back to my place." whispered a boy voice.

"as much as I would like to. I feel guilty I'm cheating on Finn, Troy and its not right." The girl voice whispered back to him.

"oh come on. You've been cheating on him for months and you've been fine."

"I know I know. Its just I love Finn and I love you I can't choose."

"your Quinn Fabray. You'll make the right choice and I hope you will choose me."

"Look Troy I have to get to class I love you." There was some kissing noises. The door opened and Quinn walked out.

"your cheating on me?" Finn asked angrily. Quinn jumped at the sound of Finn's angry voice.

"Finn look I'm sorry I was gonna tell you I swear." Quinn insisted.

"why Quinn why?"

"I just wanted to test Troy out see if he was a good boyfriend."

"How long have you been with him?"

"three months I'm so sorry Finn please for give me." Quinn pleaded. Finn shook his head.

"no Quinn I'll never for give you because I trusted you. I trusted you from the bottom of my heart. And now that trust has completely gone and my love for you. So Quinn were over.

"but... But first loves last forever."

"not this time Quinn. I hope you and Troy are very happy together." Finn turned around and walked away. Leaving Quinn and Troy standing their in the empty hallway.

* * *

**A/N: So Fuinn broke up! go a head and sue me. I'm going on holiday next week so I'm not gonna update for 2 or 3 weeks sorry. Reviews are appreciated! ;-P **


	15. Chapter 15: Lucky

**A/N: Okay this is a quick authors note. I need 6 people that will join glee club. And if any of you awesome people like I can take in your ideas for new people. Please could they be Freshmans or Sophomores. Here's how to set it out:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Grade:**

**About them:**

**Appearance:**

**Hobbies:**

**Sexuality:**

**Please Please Please can I have some entries! PM me or write it in the review box. Thanks a bunch. Now here's Chapter 15:**

* * *

**(2 months later so November the glee club)**

"Right guys it's Sectionals in a month and we need at least 12 people to compete and at the moment we only have five." Mr Shucester looked around. Mia sighed and stood up.

"So what your saying is we need seven more people to compete at Sectional's?" She concluded. Mr Shue nodded and Mia sat down again.

"But Mr Schue no ones gonna join the glee club. We're at the bottom of the food chain." Finn said everyone nodded.

"That's why I need you guys to help me out. Think of ways to show the school that glee club is cool and why they should join it." Mr Shucester Suddenly the bell rang and everyone ran out.

Finn walked to his locker and saw Quinn talking to Troy he scowled.

"I'm better then him." Finn muttered and walked down the hall. Jasmine ran up to him.

"Hi Finn!" she said grinning.

"Oh hey Jas." Finn replied.

"Do you mind helping me with something?"

"Ya sure what's up."

"Can you sing a song with me?"

"What right now?"

"Ya."

"Ok let's go to the choir room then." Finn said and Jasmine nodded. While they were walking Finn quite Quinn's eye. She smiled at him Finn smiled back and walked on.

* * *

Finn looked at the sheet of music. It was Lucky by Jason Mraz. Jasmine began playing the guitar. They both began too sing.

Do you hear me, I'm talking to you

Across the water across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

Boy, I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes

Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye

I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea

To an island where we'll meet

You'll hear the music fill the air

I'll put a flower in your hair

Though the breezes through the trees

Move so pretty you're all I see

As the world keeps spinning round

You hold me right here right now

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They both stopped singing and grinned.

"Your a good singer Jas." Finn said Jasmine blushed.

"thank you Finn your a good singer to. I think we sound good together." Jasmine replied Finn nodded in agreement. Finn stepped forward.

"Your awesome Jas." He said and leaned in and kissed her Jasmine kissed him back. They both pulled away and giggled. Finn sighed and looked at Jasmine smiling.

"Jasmine Read would you like to be my girlfriend?" Finn asked Jasmine nodded.

"Yes I would love it!" Jasmine shouted excitedly. The hugged and began to kiss happily.

Unknown to them Quinn had followed them and had been watching them the whole time. She was angry that Finn was going out with her ex-best friend Jasmine. She was jealous as well and wanted to win Finn back but how?

When Quinn was half way home she got it! She had to join the Glee Club! 

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I think it was short. Don't forget to review. :P **


End file.
